


our last days

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [9]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory, The Alphas - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "Now is the winter of our  discontent"Even at the end of the world, you are never alone.





	our last days

**Author's Note:**

> 9.Now is the winter of our discontent - Richard III
> 
> This pairing was inspired by a comment by [leogrl19](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/109396428) on my other [HZD ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10909836) for this challenge

The long days and disjointed sleeping schedules and artificial lights are starting to eat away at Margo.

There's still so much to be done, so many projects to tweak, and problems to solve. But she couldn't concentrate on any of the dozens of immediate tasks on her to get to list. Today, everything had irritated her. Had stolen her attention and kept her on edge. From small things like the smell of the vat meat in the mess, to the larger ongoing problem of Travis' mind numbing music. She'd made the decision to turn in early for once after she'd snapped at Samina in the mess hall. She didn't deserve Margo's ire. Not after everything she'd done for her. So here she was, curled up in her bunk, still grumpy, and now cold as well. But at least she was alone, with no one else around to bother with her bad mood.  Burrowing under her blanket, she curls up on her side and tries to sleep. Hopefully that will build back up her mental walls and thicker skin. 

* * *

 

She must have nodded off at some point because she wakes to the feel of warm hands soothing up and down over her shoulder before sliding down to rest over the blanket on her hip. Margo doesn't open her eyes, just lets the heat sink in, while she relaxes further into the comfort a simple touch brings. Another hand brushes back through the tangle of her hair, catches in the short strands.

"It's only been a few hours," Elisabet whispers as she brushes a kiss against her temple.

"But we didn't want to leave you alone." Samina finishes.

Margo opens her eyes and meets the gazes of the women leaning over her.

These two women who have taken her under their wings, the women she's grown to love. Women who she never would have met if not for the crazy circumstances Life, or Ted and his arrogance, had thrown at them.

She smiles and untangles a hand from her blanket. Samina meets her half way and twines their fingers together.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable," she says in a low voice. And Margo follows, grateful for each and every moment she has with them. Within this unexpected gift, here at the end, or the beginning, of an era.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the last ficlet for the femslash challenge! Finished! With a little over a week left to go. :D  
> This fic made me realize how rare it is to see all female poly stories. I've seen many M/F/F threesome fics but not F/F/F.


End file.
